criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyal Podell
Oren Lily Podell |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Eyal Podell is an Israeli-American actor best known for his role as Professor Adrian Korbel in the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless and as Dr. Evram Mintz in the ABC sci-fi drama series Defying Gravity. Biography Podell was born on November 11, 1975, in Tel Aviv, Israel. Podell spent a considerable portion of his childhood abroad, having spent time not just in the United States, but also in Israel and China. Upon returning back to the United States, Podell set off to finish his education at Byram Hills High School and at Dartmouth College. What had convinced Podell to take up an acting career is unknown. What is known is that he trained as a classical actor at the National Theater Institute as part of the Eugene O'Neill Theater Center. When his training was complete, Podell set off to begin his career. His first role was in the 1997 crime drama Players, in which he portrayed Barry Decker. Podell continued to appear in multiple other roles throughout the next couple of years, but his breakout role came in 2006, when he was cast as Professor Adrian Korbel in the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. He portrayed the role for over 100 episodes before eventually being written off. Since then, Podell has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Code Black, Bones, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: New Orleans, 24, and Criminal Minds On Criminal Minds Podell portrayed FAA official Charlie Hosswell in the Season Ten episode "A Thousand Suns". Filmography *Code Black (2017) - Devon *NCIS: New Orleans (2014-2015) - Douglas Samuel Wilkins (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "A Thousand Suns" (2014) TV episode - Charlie Hosswell *The Mentalist (2013) - Ian Percy *Monday Mornings (2013) - Mark Ridgeway (3 episodes) *Liz & Dick (2012) - Henry Wynberg *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) - The Passenger *Lake Effects (2012) - Tyler *Touch (2012) - Professor Logan Coteweiler *Valediction (2011) - Adam *Private Practice (2011) - Zach *Bones (2011) - Burt Iverson *Harry's Law (2011) - Carl Thomas *The Event (2010) - Dr. Matt Kemp *The Forgotten (2010) - Perry Hughes *Defying Gravity (2009) - Dr. Evram Mintz (13 episodes) *24 (2009) - Ryan Burnett (4 episodes) *The Game (2008-2009) - Joe (3 episodes) *CSI: NY (2009) - Colin Clark *The Young and the Restless (2006-2008) - Adrian Korbel (148 episodes) *House (2008) - Yonatan *NCIS (2006) - Namir Eschel *Commander in Chief (2005-2006) - Eli Meltzer (6 episodes) *Lost (2006) - Young Man (uncredited) *Mindy and Brenda (2006) - Mindy's Boyfriend *Crossing Jordan (2006) - Jason Hartzman *Hard Scrambled (2006) - Scotty *E-Ring (2006) - Wilson *Mystery Woman: At First Sight (2006) - Ben *Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil (2006) - Ens. David Barnes *Pizza My Heart (2005) - Joe Montebello *Everwood (2003-2005) - Justin (2 episodes) *Eyes (2005) - Jack Armstrong *Tides of War (2005) - Petty Officer Murray *Blowing Smoke (2004) - Bob *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Kevin Stern *Sucker Free City (2004) - Stephan Cashen *Angel (2004) - Sam Lawson *Miss Match (2003) - Glenn Cooper *Charmed (2003) - Roland (2 episodes) *Without a Trace (2003) - Stanton (uncredited) *JAG (2002) - Petty Officer Benjamin Holt *ER (2002) - Unknown Character *The West Wing (2002) - Michael Gordon *Unconditional Love (2002) - Officer Romilly *Con Express (2002) - Rudy *Manual Labor (2002) - Charles *The Division (2002) - Ricky *Behind Enemy Lines (2001) - Petty Officer Kennedy *Ally McBeal (2001) - Attorney Whoople *Time of Your Life (2000) - Aaron (2 episodes) *The Chaos Factor (2000) - Johnny Hall *The Insider (1999) - Lowell's Son *Undressed (1999) - Joel (6 episodes) *Deep Blue Sea (1999) - Boy #1 *Players (1998) - Barry Decker 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors